memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Tholian Web (episode)
While trying to rescue the Starfleet ship USS Defiant, Captain Kirk disappears when the dead ship is pulled into interspace. The Enterprise is then attacked by a mysterious local race, the Tholians. Summary As the ''Enterprise'' searches for the , which vanished without a trace in unsurveyed space three weeks earlier, they encounter a glowing object that apparently is not there according to sensors. As the ship moves closer, Kirk identifies it as the Defiant. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Chekov beam over in environmental suits to discover the entire crew dead. When the party sees the ship's captain having been strangled by a crewman and the dead bridge crew, Chekov asks if there is any record of a mutiny on a Federation starship, and Spock says there is "no record of any such occurrence." When they discover there are no life signs on the vessel, the party splits up to investigate. McCoy reports that the crew of the Defiant seemed to have killed each other, but he doesn't know why. According to the ship's log, the surgeon on board didn't know what was going on either. He encounters a translucent body and finds that the Defiant is dissolving, when his hand passes through a man's body and a table. As the Defiant starts to "blink" on and off, repairs are under way on the transporter, which Scott reports has become "jammed up." When Kirk and party are ready for beam-out, only three of the landing party can go at once. Spock requests permission to remain behind, but Kirk orders him back to the Enterprise and stays behind. During beaming, Scotty has trouble getting the three of them off the Defiant. The Defiant continues to "blink" on and off, and Scotty eventually gets Chekov, Spock, and McCoy onto the Enterprise. Kirk waits while the Enterprise tries to beam him aboard. The Defiant disappears, and Kirk is lost with it. Back on the bridge, Spock explains that Kirk has slipped into another universe; for short periods, an interphase occurs where one can travel between universes. In two hours, the computer calculates, another interphase will occur. However, the Enterprise must not expend any energy or the dimensional rift will become damaged and Kirk will be lost forever. During this explanation, Chekov becomes enraged and must be subdued. The Enterprise crew was subject to the same anger that destroyed the crew of the Defiant. The conversation is interrupted by an approaching geometric, rainbow-colored ship. A Tholian, Commander Loskene informs the crew that they are trespassing on territory of the Tholian Assembly and that they must leave immediately. Spock says that the Enterprise is engaged in a rescue mission, but Loskene points out that there is no other ship present. In the interests of "interstellar amity," Loskene agrees to wait until the Defiant reappears from the interspatial rift. When the time comes for the interphase, everything goes wrong. In sickbay, an orderly attacks Dr. McCoy, who was trying to find a cause of the mental derangement; Nurse Chapel administers a hypospray to subdue the orderly. The time for the interphase comes and goes, but the Tholian ship's engines have disrupted the timing of the interphase. McCoy reports that the sickness is not due to an infectious agent; instead, the area of space they are in damages the human nervous system. This conversation is interrupted when the Tholians fire upon the Enterprise. (Spock mutters, "The renowned Tholian punctuality.") Spock does not wish to attack but locks phasers on target and hails the Tholians. They do not respond, and he orders Sulu to fire. The Tholians stand down, but the ship's power converters become fused and the Enterprise is adrift. Another Tholian ship appears, and the two touch aft ends briefly before separating, weaving a web between them. Spock analyzes the web and concludes that it is made of energy; however, "there is no analog to this structure in Federation technology." He announces that if the structure is completed, the Enterprise will not make it home. Approximately two dozen crew members assemble for Kirk's memorial service. Spock speaks, noting Kirk's concern for his crewmembers that led him to stay aboard the Defiant. Spock repeats the sequence of events that led to Kirk's disappearance and says that the crew must accept the fact that Kirk is no longer alive. One of the crew members becomes unstable at this point, screaming and yelling, and must be removed. Spock concludes that "I shall not attempt to voice the quality of the respect and admiration Captain Kirk commanded. Each of you must evaluate the loss in the privacy of your own thoughts." Scotty calls the crew to order, and they observe a moment of silence. After the crew is dismissed, McCoy informs Spock that Kirk has left a message in Kirk's quarters that was to be played in the event that the captain is declared dead. McCoy persuades Spock to view the message but first berates Spock for attacking the Tholians and reducing the Enterprise's chances of escape. McCoy accuses him of attempting to usurp Kirk's command. They play the message, and in it Kirk asks Spock to temper logic with intuition, and if he needs help with the latter he should consult with McCoy. He also tells McCoy to remember that Spock is now the captain. Meanwhile, Uhura is in her quarters. She feels a sudden pain, and when she recovers she sees an image of Kirk wearing an environmental suit in her mirror. She tells McCoy, but he takes her to sickbay as if she were hallucinating. She wants to tell Spock, but she faints. In the engine room, another crewman goes berserk and attacks Scotty. McCoy is attempting to synthesize an antidote that will counteract the debilitating effects of interspace. When McCoy returns to the bridge, Scotty reports that he also sees an apparition of Kirk. Scotty returns to the bridge. Spock and McCoy are talking there when suddenly McCoy appears to faint; Spock catches him and then turns to see the image of the captain, who appears to be trying to shout something. McCoy returns to sickbay and discharges Uhura. When Uhura is released, the crew's fortune begins to change. Spock and Scott have calculated the next time that Kirk will appear. McCoy has found an antidote for the mental degradation with a diluted theragen compound, which is a Klingon nerve gas. This compound, toxic in its pure form, merely acts as a powerful nerve blocker when mixed with alcohol. Spock is understandably reluctant to take this antidote, but McCoy orders him to. Scotty, on the other hand, likes it well enough that when he leaves he takes the rest of the bottle with him, presumably to see how it will taste mixed with Scotch. At the next interphase, Kirk appears in space near the Enterprise. The ship attempts to rescue Kirk, but the ship is thrown clear of the web when it tries to resist a Tholian tractor beam. McCoy stands by in the transporter room with a hypo of tri-ox compound to counteract the suffocation Kirk experiences as his environmental suit runs out of air. Kirk is successfully beamed back aboard the Enterprise. When Kirk is back in the captain's chair, he tells Spock and McCoy that he was in a universe all by himself but that he prefers the crowds. He asks them how they got along, and Spock and McCoy say that things went all right. Kirk says he hopes his last orders were helpful, but Spock and McCoy lie and say that they were so busy that they never got a chance to hear them. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 5693.2. The Enterprise is approaching the last reported position of the starship Defiant, which vanished without trace three weeks ago. We are in unsurveyed territory. '' Memorable Quotes "I believe you have those qualities, but if you can't find them in yourself, seek out McCoy, ask his advice, and, if you find it sound, take it. Bones, you just heard what I told Spock. Help him in any way you can, but always remember that ''he is the captain." : - '''Kirk', from his final orders for Spock and McCoy "It does hurt, doesn't it?" : - McCoy, to Spock after hearing the tape "Sir, Defiant..." : - '''Chekov', when the Defiant disappears "The renowned Tholian punctuality." : - Spock, noting the best-known trait of the Tholians "All it does is merely deaden certain nerve inputs to the brain." "Well, any decent blend of Scotch'll do that." "Oh yeah? Well, one good slug of this, and you could hit a man with phaser-stun, and he'd never feel it, or even know it." "Does it make a good mix with Scotch?" "It should." "I'll let you know." :- McCoy and Scotty, discussing the merits of the interspace antidote Background Information * During the teaser there is an editing mistake as Spock rises from his station to look at the Defiant approaching on the viewing screen. As Kirk says, "The Defiant!" Spock stands up from his chair again even though he was already standing. The reaction shots were obviously cut together slighty out of sequence. * This is the third time that the Enterprise has encountered another ''Constitution''-class starship with the entire crew dead. The others were in and . * However, "Defiant" is not among the names of the 14 Constitution-class starships that are established in The Making of Star Trek. In the Star Fleet Technical Manual, Franz Joseph does list a "U.S.S. Defiance". * The Exo III graphic from reappears in the sickbay of the Defiant. * As in , in which it was redressed with red curtains and a podium, a redecorated briefing room set doubles as the ship's chapel. * When the crewman runs amok during the memorial service, he strikes William Blackburn, who can be seen rubbing his neck painfully after calm is restored. * A wonderful effects shot was set up in this episode and not used. A dead crewman is projected onto the floor of the Defiant's sickbay for DeForest Kelley to put his hand through. Unfortunately, only a tight close-up of his hand penetrating the body ended up being used. * The images of the brutally killed crew of the Defiant, especially those in the engineering section, are rather graphic for 1960s television. Several regular extras from the series double as dead Defiant crewmembers, most notably Paul Baxley as the Defiant's captain. This scene was recreated with amazing accuracy in * None of the insignia on the tunics of the dead Defiant crew are clearly visible. This allowed the producers to reuse standard Enterprise tunics without the need to create a new insignia. * As Chekov looks upon the carnage in the engineering room of the dead ship, one of Walter Koenig's reaction shots is looped several times to make it longer. * Cold blue light infuses the impulse engines of the Defiant to show that they are inoperative. * Star Trek won an Emmy Award for the special effects in this episode. The effects were a collaboration by Mike Minor and Van DerVeer Effects. Minor also designed the Tholian mask. * Spock refers to "the renowned Tholian punctuality," so it seems that Starfleet had encountered the Tholian race before. This fact is later corroborated by . * If you look closely during some of the effect shots of the Tholian vessels, stars are visible through the ships. This is especially noticable after the first Tholian ship is shown backing off after being hit by the Enterprise's phasers. * Just before the berserk engineer leaps down on Mr. Scott, we get a view down from the top of the ladder; this is the only time we see Engineering from this angle. Look carefully, and you can also see the colored lights behind the set that were used to light up the engineering consoles! * Ralph Senensky began the direction of this episode but was fired and replaced by Herb Wallerstein. The signature wide-angle shots used to show the viewpoint of a person affected by interspace were used by Senensky to great effect in . * The spacesuits in this episode were seen again in . * When Dr. McCoy enters Spock's quarters with the theragen, the mirror wobbles. The person controlling the door behind the mirror bumped the wall while operating the door cables. * The rather incredible title for this episode in Japan is "Crisis of Captain Kirk, Who Was Thrown into Different-Dimensional Space". * Although he is paraphrasing the words of Kirk, this is the only time Spock refers to McCoy as "Bones". * When Kirk's "ghost" appears on the bridge, he is mouthing the words, "Hurry, Spock!" * Dr. McCoy seems to appear at an incredibly opportune time in the bridge. On the other hand, he was probably present on the bridge to discuss his report with Spock. He was expecting something to happen to the members of the landing party, and Chekov was the first to show symptoms of what had happened to the crew of the Defiant. * Spock, in collaboration with McCoy, misleads Kirk at the end of this episode. Cutting himself off from finishing his sentence so that he doesn't flat-out lie, and so his "no" at the beginning of his line could have meant anything. * and would later serve as sequels to this episode and as prequels to . * When Kirk comments, upon his return, that he prefers a crowded universe much more, he gives an appreciative look at Lt. Uhura. * As Spock grips Chekov's head on the bridge as he goes berserk, a scream is dubbed in where it is obvious that Walter Koenig was not actually screaming. * Stock footage from is used for James Doohan in one brief clip in Engineering, evidenced by his totally different hair style. * Even though Chekov was taken away to sickbay, when we see the Tholian on the viewscreen, the back of Walter Koenig's head is still visible at the navigator's station. * One music clip frequently used in the Defiant scenes is the same clip that accompanies Charlie's last plea in . * The TV Land version of this episode edits out the scene of the crewman going mad at Kirk's memorial service. This creates a continuity error, as there is now a man missing between different cuts of the attendees at the service. Production timeline * Story outline, entitled "In Essence--Nothing" * Teleplay, * Revised first draft teleplay by Judy Burns and Chet Richards, . * Revised teleplay, . * Final draft script, . * Filmed in early and mid August 1968. * Remastered episode airdate, . Remastered information Image:USSDefiantTOSR.jpg|''Defiant'' adrift Image:Tholian ship under fire TOSR.jpg|The remastered battle Image:Two Tholian Ships TOSR.jpg|The enhanced Tholian vessels Image:TholianWebTOSR.jpg|The new Tholian web The remastered version of "The Tholian Web" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . Some of the effects shots were virtual recreations of the original footage, whereas others were more dynamic and showed angles of both starships never before seen. The Tholian starship retained the essential design elements of the original model, but more detail and internal lights were added. The scene involving Commander Loskene was left intact and no new images of the Tholians were shown. Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988600. Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Sean Morgan as O'Neil * Barbara Babcock as the voice of Loskene (uncredited) * Paul Baxley as the Defiant captain (uncredited, see USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) and stunt double for De Kelley * Bob Bralver as berserker engineer * Jay Jones as dizzy engineer and James Doohan's stunt double * Lou Elias as berserker at funeral service * Unknown actor as orderly * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References ''Defiant'', USS; environmental suit; Exo III; interphase; mutiny; Scotch whiskey; theragen; Tholian Assembly; Tholian starship; Tholian web; transporter accident; tri-ox compound. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 32 (original two episode single-disc release) * ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' - The Complete Third Season (disc 3 of the set) External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Tholian Web, The de:Das Spinnennetz es:The Tholian Web nl:The Tholian Web